Yandere
by davidorellana068
Summary: Naruto comienza un nuevo año en el instituto, pero esta vez una nueva estudiante se enamorara de naruto y hará lo posible con estar con el...aunque se al matar. NarutoxOc / lemon / muerte /
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí empezare una nueva historia de naruto. Lamento escribir en menos tiempo los fic, pero ahora regrese a clases y pues tengo menos tiempo para escribir, pero tratare de hacerme el tiempo posible.**

 **Pero antes de empezar a leer, se debe leer las siguientes características opcionales, pues solo es para entender mejor la historia, advertencias o los detalles aunque sean mínimos, pero si no les importa, solo no los lean.**

 **_ esta historia fue inspirada en el juego "Yandere simulator"**

 **_ algunos sucesos del fic serán los mismos que los del juego**

 **_ aquí no existen los jutsus ni nada por el estilo.**

 **_ esto es a partir del año 2016**

 **_ algunos de los personajes de naruto se morirán o tendrán una conducta diferente a la serie.**

 **_ la obsesionada con naruto será un Oc [parecida, pero no la misma que la del juego]**

 **_ los uniformes pueden tomarlos como los del juego igual, solo si ustedes decean, pues se lo pueden imaginar como quieran.**

 **Y bueno esas son las advertencias antes de empezar la primera parte de la historia, bueno solo espero que les guste.**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 1 PROLOGO**

Zzz…

¡Beep!¡Beep!¡Beep!

La alarma de la habitación cualquiera, sonaba despertando a un adolescente de edad aproximadamente 17, era alto con un cabello rubio en puntas, ojos azules zafiros y tres marcas de zorro en cada mejilla.

naruto: hay… que sueño….wuahhhh…

El rubio se despertaba poco a poco mirando el despertador, naruto se sentó en la cama mirando al pequeño zorro que dormía a su lado.

Naruto (acariciando al zorro): hola kurama ¿Qué tal dormiste?

El zorro solo ronroneo ante las caricias del rubio, pero seguía dormido.

Naruto: (je, todo un dormilón)

Después se fijó en el despertador que Señalaba la hora de "8:00".

Naruto: (¡oh mierda, llegare tarde, debe vestirme rápido!)

El rubio tomo su uniforme del instituto, al vestirse salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor donde vio a su padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, vestía un traje de ejecutivo color negro. Y su madre se acercaba a la mesa vestida con su ropa casual y su querido delantal verde.

Kushina: ah, hijo que bueno que despertaste, ven anda come algo

Naruto: lo siento mama, pero llego tarde

Minato: hijo llévate algo de comer para el camino, no sería bueno llegar a tu primer día de clases hambriento.

Kushina: y no te olvides de tu almuerzo.

Naruto: ¡sí!

Naruto tomo su maletín y la bolsa del almuerzo, y un pan tostado de la mesa el cual se lo puso en la boca y salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Kushina: vaya, sí que tenía prisa.

Minato: no es extraño, ya que volverá a ver a sus amigos, después de las vacaciones no los ha visto durante todo el verano.

Kushina: tienes razón cariño. No puedo creer que ya esté en tercer año, ¿no? Amor mio

Minato: vaya esta cariñosa

Kushina: bueno es que mi esposo es el hombre más guapo del mundo

El rubio mayor se sonrojo, pero sonrió

Kushina: por cierto minato, esta noche tú harás la cena.

El rubio mayor solo se calló de la silla al estilo anime.

Minato (llorando al estilo anime): (sabía que había un truco tras todo esto)

 **Calles de tokio**

Naruto corría a toda velocidad hacia la escuela emocionado por su primer día de clases y también porque volvería a ver a sus amigos. Mientras corría se cruzó con una chica la cual choco contra él, ambos dieron un gemido de dolor al caer al suelo, el rubio rápidamente se paró y le ofreció la mano a la chica para no parecer descortés.

Naruto: hey ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica se sonrojo, pero acepto su mano para ponerse en pie. El rubio se fijó en la chica, la cual tenía el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo dejando dos grandes mechones caer por alrededor de su cara, y ojos negros también pero con algún que otro toco gris, llevaba la versión femenina del uniforme de naruto, el supuso que irían en la misma escuela.

¿? (Sonrojada): e-eh…si…me encuentro bien.

Naruto: me alegro, la verdad no me gustaría meterme en problemas por dañar a una chica, por eso me disculpo.

¿?: n-no…también fue mi culpa…

Naruto: bueno, nos veremos otro día tal vez, adiós.

El rubio se despidió de la pelinegra con ademan, y puso rumbo hacia la escuela, esta vez con más cuidado de no volver a chocar con alguien. Llegando a la escuela en la entrada diviso a todos sus amigos, sai, chouji, shikamaru, ino, sakura y sus mejores amigos sasuke y gaara. Todos vestidos con sus uniformes escolares.

Naruto: ¡hey chicos!

Todos: ¡naruto!

Naruto: chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

Hinata: n-naruto-kun…

ino: vaya naruto, me alegro de verte

sakura: aunque hayas llegado tarde

sai (y sus típicas sonrisas falsas): como siempre

naruto: vaya que bienvenida, y yo pensé que se alegraron de verme

chouji: anda naruto, yo si me alegro, podríamos ir ahora a comer mucha barbacoa.

Shikamaru: problemático, pero yo si me alegro de verte

Gaara: yo también amigo

Sasuke: hmp, también yo

Naruto: bueno, esta me gusto más que la primera

Sakura: ¡serás…!

Gaara: no peleamos ahora, además ya vamos tarde a clases, debemos ir antes de que llegue la profesora.

Shikamaru: problemático

Naruto: jejeje (como en los viejos tiempos)

Los chicos se adentraron en el edificio para terminar su primer día de clases, pero cierta pelinegra observaba de lejos a naruto.

¿?: (El…será mío…solo mío)

 **Casa de naruto – atardecer**

El rubio se encontraba en el sofá jugando con su pequeño zorro kurama, mientras veía la televisión. Luego su madre entro en la sala del comedor junto a su padre siendo servido por la pelirroja una sopa para la cena.

Kushina: hijo, la cena ya está lista.

Naruto: bien, gracias mama.

Naruto dejo en el sofá a kurama y se sentó junto a sus padres en la mesa del comedor mientras se servía un refresco en el vaso.

Minato: y dime naruto ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

Naruto: bien, puede volver a ver a mis amigos.

Kushina: y ¿Qué hiciste con hinata?

Naruto: mama, ¿otra vez con ese tema? A mí no me gusta hinata.

Kushina: ufff, no te gusta y eso que es la única chica a la que yo apruebo para estar contigo.

Naruto: pero ella no me gusta…

Minato: ya cambiemos el tema, anda hijo, como un poco de la sopa.

El rubio tomo una cuchara dispuesto a tomar de la sopa, mientras era mirado por kushina y minato, este último con estrellitas en los ojos. Al tomar el rubio da su respuesta.

Naruto: esta sopa…no esta tan buena.

Kushina en ese momento comenzó a reír, mientras el rubio mayor solo se fue a un rincón con un aura deprimida y una nubecita encima.

Naruto: ¿dije algo malo?

Kushina: no cariño, pero por tu seguridad mejor te daré otra sopa.

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer cap.**

 **Dejen comentarios a ver si me pueden dejar algunos consejos u opiniones.**

 **Por cierto algunos de los personajes de naruto aparecerán más adelante, eso por si las dudas.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	2. capitulo 2: emociones

**Hola aquí el segundo cap. De yandere**

 **Solo lean ¿sí?**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Entrada de la academia**

Sasuke: el idiota solo nos hace esperar. Ya son la 7:55

Sakura: naruto idiota, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para secarme el cabello

Ino: bah, pero si ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar

Shikamaru: problemático, pronto cerraran la entrada, será mejor que entremos

Hinata: p-per naruto…

Chouji: yo tengo hambre

Gaara: mejor entremos, naruto llegara pronto

Sai: si, la clases ya empezaran

Justo cuando los chicos iban a entrar se escuchó un grito en la lejanía.

Naruto: ¡chicos!

El rubio corrió hasta llegar hasta sus amigos.

Naruto: ah…ah…por fin llegue…

Sakura: naruto idiota siempre nos haces esperar

Naruto: perdón sakura…

Sasuke: solo entremos ¿sí?

Naruto: vale

Los chicos comenzaron a adéntrense en la academia, sin embargo el rubio se sentía observado, fijo su vista por los pisos superiores del edificio y ahí la vio…la chica del día anterior, mirándolo desde una ventana del salón de segundo año. Naruto extrañamente sintió sus mejillas arder, lo cual nunca antes le había pasado, execto cuando su madre mostro fotos del desnudo a sus amigos, pero esto era diferente. La chica se puso roja y desapareció de inmediato de la vista de naruto.

Naruto: (que extraño…jamás me había sentido así…)

El peli negro y el peli rojo notaron el enrojecimiento del rubio, y como Sus mejores amigos lo arrastraron un poco más atrás del grupo.

Sasuke: naruto ¿estás enamorado?

Naruto: ¿Q-QUE? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Gaara: naruto, te sonrojaste, cosa que nuca te había pasado.

Sasuke: anda cuéntanos

Naruto: ya les digo que no es nada

Gaara e sasuke (tono amenazador): naruto…

El rubio sintió un escalofrió y suspiro.

Naruto: vale, la verdad es que…

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Naruto: hace un rato vi a una chica…

Gaara: lo sabía estás enamorado

Naruto: ¡claro que no!

Sasuke: vale no lo estás, pero dinos ¿Cómo es ella?

Naruto: bueno, la verdad es…

Ino (grita a la distancia): ¡chicos no se queden atrás!

Nartuo: ¡ya vamos!

El rubio corre hacia el grupo siendo seguido por unos molestos sasuke y gaara, pues su "importante" conversación fue interrumpida.

Sasuke e gaara: (averiguare quien es, debo saberlo)

Y así pasaron unas clases común y corriente, como cada día, pero la única diferencia, es que naruto seguía pensando en aquella chica.

Al terminar las clases naruto y sus amigos se encontraban en la azotea, pues ese era su lugar favorito para comer.

Naruto: ¡genial, ramen!

El rubio comenzó a comerse sin piedad su almuerzo, siendo mirado por sus amigos quienes tenían una gotita en su frente ante la forma de comer de naruto, siendo seguido claramente por chouji.

Chouji: ¡jajaja, naruto no me dejaras atrás!

Shikamaru: y pensar que comparto mi almuerzo con ellos, esto es problemático.

Ino: shikamaru, no seas maleducado

Sakura: déjalo ino, así es shikamaru

Hinata: s-sakura tiene razón, i-ino

Shikamaru: problemático

Sasuke: hmp, solo son unos aficionados a la comida

El peli negro dijo mientras al terminar su almuerzo saco de postre 6 tomates bien maduros.

Sai: pues no veo la diferencia contigo.

Sasuke: no sé de qué hablas, los tomates son saludables.

Gaara: como digas.

Naruto: jajajaja

El rubio ya había terminado su almuerzo, pues en su maletín no cabía tanto como él quería. Pero de repente naruto se sintió observado, observo entre la poca gente que estaba en ese momento comiendo en la azotea, y del otro lado del edificio, se encontraba esa chica comiendo de su almuerzo, observándolo, solo observándolo, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar su comida antes de comer, naruto se sintió incómodo y volvió la vista hacia sus amigos quienes charlaban alegremente, pero una parte de él quería por alguna razón, también observarla.

Naruto: (¿Qué me pasa?)

Sasuke: naruto, ¿están bien?

Naruto: a-ah… a si claro estoy bien, solo pensaba en la tarea de hoy.

Hinata: s-si quieres, y-yo puedo ayudarte, n-naruto

Naruto: aprecio tu ayuda hinata, pero mama me dice que solo se aprende mejor.

Hinata: c-como desees

DING DONG DING DONG

La alarma de la escuela señala terminado la hora de comer y de vuelta a las clases.

Chouji: ya se acabó la hora, yo quería seguí comiendo.

Shikamaru: será mejor llegar rápido, ahora nos toca la profe gruñona

Y como alma que lleva el diablo todos los alumnos de la clase de tercer año fueron a su clase.

 **Salida de la academia – salida de clases**

Los chicos caminaban con dirección a la salida, la cual estaba a unos metros, mientras conversaban de las horas de clases.

Naruto: uuhyy, esa profe me da escalofríos

Sasuke: lo sé, encuentro una carta de amor en mi mesa con lápiz labial de una de las estudiantes, y me acusa de acoso, si supiera que ellas me acosan.

Ino: vamos, no es tan mala.

Shikamaru: pues a las chicas las trata como ángeles, es como si odiara a los hombres, ahh problemático.

Gaara: tal vez un hombre le hizo daño en el pasado.

Sasuke: pero esa no es razón para odiarnos a todos ¿verdad?

Sakura: solo tengan paciencia

Naruto: tú la soportas porque ella es como tu

Todos: ¡!

Sakura (aura sombría): ¿Qué dijiste?

Naruto: ¡n-nada, sakura lo sien…!

Ya era tarde, pues la peli rosa le dio un golpe tremendo que lo dejo aplastado en el suelo.

Sakura: ¡naruto la próxima vez te matare ¿me oíste?!

Naruto (en el suelo): s-si

Luego de esa actuación salieron de la academia, cada uno con rumbo a su propio hogar. La actuación entre naruto y sakura era común entre los amigos, pero a alguien que vio lo que paso no le gustaba nada, cierta peli negra que miraba a naruto a la distancia, vio lo que sakura le hizo, y no le agradó mucho que digamos.

¿?: (Nadie daña a mi naruto…nadie…y quien lo haga…muere)

 **Casa de naruto – noche**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando las estrellas por su ventana, pensando en aquella chica, la cual ha estado viendo los últimos días. Primero el accidente en la mañana, luego desde la ventana, y ahora en la azotea. Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba, pero lo que dijo gaara. ¿Estará enamorado? Imposible, apenas habían hablado y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Naruto sintió que algo se colaba por su regazo.

Naruto: eh kurama ¿Qué tal?

Kurama solo se acurruco en el regazo de naruto dispuesto a dormir, como siempre.

Naruto: necesito un psicólogo, si sigo así me acabare volviendo loco

Y el rubio se tumbó en su cama para dormir, y esperar el siguiente día para las clases.

 **Y bueno, les gusto, espero que les haya gustado**

 **Por cierto**

 **¿Qué pasara con sakura ahora que está en la lista de ¿?.**

 **Pues sigan esta historia y lo sabrán.**

 **Adiós, comenten XD**


End file.
